1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antibacterial material for water which is used to sterilize water to thereby inhibit the propagation of microorganisms therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known antibacterial material for water comprises a particulate antibacterial composition comprising zeolite as a carrier, wherein metal(s) capable of ion exchange contained in said zeolite are exchanged with at least one metal selected from among silver, copper and zinc (cf. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 181002/1985).
When the abovementioned antibacterial material is placed in water, the antibacterial agent such as silver, copper or zinc contained in said antibacterial material would attack microorganisms living in the water to thereby kill them.
When the antibacterial material is kept in water for a prolonged period of time, however, the surface of the antibacterial material might be coated with, for example, contaminants in the water and slime, so that the microorganisms living in the water would never be attacked by said antibacterial agent contained in the antibacterial material any more. Namely, the antibacterial material can no longer exert its antibiotic effect.